


Rain

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [59]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we-live-among-you said to benxmike:<br/>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Usually it was only a soft rain, manageable with an umbrella and a warm coat but today was a different kind of rain. Big fat drops raining down onto their heads as they walked through the field, kilometers away from their home.

Mike cursed under his breath as he felt the first layer of his clothing getting soaked and his hair was now all messed up. Gone are the 15 minutes of correcting his hair this morning in their stuffed bathroom.

“Come on, Ben.” Mike called, finally noticing that his boyfriend wasn’t right by his side where he usually was.

Turning around, Mike groaned at what he saw. Ben, with his arm spread out and face directed to the heavy rain, letting it soak him to his bones.

He is so going to be ill tomorrow, Mike thought with clarity and walked to Ben, wrapping an arm around his waist and was now dragging his unwilling boyfriend with him through the rain.

“You really want to get ill, don’t you?”

“Just want to feel the rain. Let’s just stay here, okay? Just under the umbrella.”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Mike asked, already planning out the next few days with a coughing, snotty and cranky Ben.

“When it makes you happy.” Mike then said as he watched Ben’s expression fall from happy to disappointed.

A quick kiss was pressed from cold lips to a cold cheek before Ben was gone again from under the protection, leaving Mike standing there, alone.

“As long as it makes you happy.” Mike grumbled, watching his boyfriend getting wetter and wetter.

* * *

 

A cough woke him the next morning and he didn’t have to turn around to know that Ben was red cheeked and hazy eyed.

At least it didn’t rain today.

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
